Ogre
|attack strength = Easy: Normal: Hard: |spawn = see Spawning |behavior = Neutral |tamable = No |common drops = Green ogre: Obsidian (0-2) Fire ogre: Heart of Fire (0-2) Cave ogre: Diamond (0-2) |rare drops = None |added = v1.6.1 |image = |health points = |sounds = Idle: Destroy: Hurt: Death: |experience = 5}} Ogres are large neutral mobs that can destroy blocks. Spawning Depending on the type of ogre, they can be found in many places, but mostly spawn in the Overworld. * Green ogre: Anywhere on top of solid blocks on the surface of the Overworld in light levels of 7 or less. * Fire ogre: On the surface of the Overworld in light levels of 7 or less and the Nether. * Cave ogre: Light level of 7 or less in the Overworld if the Y position is less than 50. 'Appearance' Ogres are large humanoid mobs with a disproportionately large head (sometimes they come with two heads), much like ogres in folklore. All three ogres wear loincloths, and tend to use hammers or clubs as a weapon, and carry either one of them in their fists; they use the weapon(s) when chasing the player by smashing the ground with it. Drops When killed, green ogres drop from 0 to 2 obsidian blocks; fire ogres drop 0-2 hearts of fire, and cave ogres drop 0-2 diamonds. They drop 5 experience when killed by a player or tamed wolf. Behavior Ogres are neutral mobs, and remain so throughout the day, but will turn hostile if the light level decreases to 7 or less, or if provoked. They will continue to pursue the player even in light levels or 9 or more. Ogres can be heard making loud grunting and growling sounds. Ogres do not burn in sunlight, but cave ogres will take damage and die when exposed to it. They are seen wielding clubs or hammers, and when they notice the player, they will raise their clubs or hammers and smash it against the ground which will destroy surrounding blocks and harm the player or any mobs in the vicinity, (this will break blocks near the ogre, but not under it). Ogres can spawn with either one or two heads, but this won't change their strength. They can see through glass, so you should choose wisely when you place windows in a house. Within the config file, the attack strength for ogres can be modified. This damage is based on blast power similar to creeper explosions and TNT. The damage ranges from 0 (no damage) to 5 (capable of destroying up to 5 blocks vertically and horizontally from the ogre). If an ogre harms any mobs nearby from its blast radius, the mob/s may target the ogre. Although some hostile mobs, such as zombies, will otherwise just ignore them and continue to attack the player. Tactics *Due to their destructive ability, ogres can be dangerous mobs if you're not well equipped with decent armor or a strong weapon. *If there are many hostile mobs chasing you, ogres should be treated as a higher-priority target, and are best killed first. *With a number of ogres, it would be suggested to shoot them from afar with a bow, so be sure to bring plenty of arrows. *Another way of killing ogres is by using a sword, preferably a diamond sword to inflict more damage. However, this is more risky as you risk taking damage from the blast radius of the ogre. *They are best dealt with quickly if the bow is not an option. Strafe sideways or jump backwards when striking an ogre with a sword. You can also 'spam' attack them to kill them more quickly, although with a group of ogres it is best to retreat to a safe distance. Variations There are currently three types of ogres. Ogre princes Main article: Ogre Prince These large boss ogres are set to be added in a future Mo' Creatures update. There will be three ogre princes that are set to spawn in the Ogre Lair. Trivia * Ogres are about 4 blocks high, making them one of the tallest mobs in Mo' Creatures. * They are the only mobs in Mo' Creatures that are able to destroy blocks. * Since cave ogres drop diamonds, this makes them a renewable resource, which is otherwise non-renewable. Trivia * The mobGriefing command can be used to prevent ogres from destroying blocks. This can also be used with golems to prevent them from taking blocks out of the ground or nearby structures. Gallery Fire ogre nether.png|A fire ogre in the Nether. Fire ogre fortress.png|A fire ogre in a Nether fortress. Cave_ogre_in_a_cave.png|A cave ogre in a cave. ICMZOYI.jpg|The new ogre models. Old Ogre Models.png|The old ogre models. Cave ogre.jpg|A cave ogre in a cave (old model). oldogres.png|The first ogre models. Category:Mobs Category:Aggressive mobs